


Stick With Me

by 2Kris_P



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has emotions, F/M, First Impressions, Friendship, Gen, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Kris_P/pseuds/2Kris_P
Summary: She was their new professor. Claude raised an eyebrow as she wandered into the room right behind Professor Manuela, certain that she had been about to join their class. Color him – and the rest of the Golden Deer house – surprised when they realized that wasn't quite the case."But… You can't be much older than any of us," Hilda said.The new professor cast her gaze down momentarily before glancing back up and giving her head a small shake. "No, I'm not," she said, her voice steady if a bit soft. "Perhaps just a couple of years or so… I hope that won't be a problem."





	Stick With Me

She was their new professor. Claude raised an eyebrow as she wandered into the room right behind Professor Manuela, certain that she had been about to join their class. Color him – and the rest of the Golden Deer house – surprised when they realized that wasn't quite the case.

"But… You can't be much older than any of us," Hilda said.

The new professor cast her gaze down momentarily before glancing back up and giving her head a small shake. "No, I'm not," she said, her voice steady if a bit soft. "Perhaps just a couple of years or so… I hope that won't be a problem."

"I'm positive it won't be a problem at all," Professor Manuela said briskly. "After all, age is not a requirement to share knowledge. The skills you will be passing on to this house will be invaluable to everyone here. As for the rest of you," the professor's gaze swept around at the rest of the students, "I expect you all to be courteous and understanding as your new professor finds her place here."

Professor Manuela then turned on her heels and whirled out of their homeroom, apparently surprising the new professor enough for her to gape after the older woman. The new professor – Byleth, she had a name, she had said it was Byleth back when they had first met – then turned to the rest of the group and Claude's sharp eyes had noticed that, while she stood her ground, her feet were fidgeting enough no doubt because she wanted to step back from everyone else.

"So, you've never taught before?"

"I'm curious as to why you were hired…"

"I heard you did marvelous fighting off those bandits."

"I'm looking forward to learning from you!"

"Alright, kids, let her breathe," Claude said, breaking up the little group that had been surrounding the new professor. Raphael had laughed, the only one giving an apology, which had Byleth cast him a crooked smile. Claude briefly wondered what a full smile from the new professor would look like.

"Don't worry, Teach," Claude said, acting as a buffer between Byleth and the rest of the Golden Deer house. "We're not that bad. Let me introduce you to everyone…"

The group spent most of the afternoon getting acquainted with their new professor, who slowly began opening up the more they all spoke and relaxed during the free time they had. Byleth told a few stories – watered down, no doubt – about her time with her father as a mercenary and Claude was curious as to how much the students would be able to gleam from Byleth's experiences. Students from the other two houses came to visit as well, Byleth meeting them with grace and poise, even if she did seem to skirt her way closer to those in the Golden Deer house.

"It's really a shame you're not leading our house," Edelgard had said.

"I would have loved to learn your techniques," Dimitri chimed in. "Perhaps we'll be able to spar one day."

Byleth seemed agreeable to the idea, but she was also eager to head to the dining hall when dinner rolled around. She had retreated to eat with her father – who was also strange to see at the academy, considering the man was a legend on the battlefield – and Claude and the others had dispersed to do their own things. Claude figured he would see Byleth later either in class or while out and about at the monastery grounds.

At least, until he caught her alone in the reception hall sometime later in the evening.

"Teach?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, giving him a small smile. "Hello, Claude. I didn't get the chance to thank you earlier, did I?"

He quirked an eyebrow at that as he drew up next to her. "As far as I remember, you've nothing to thank me for. After all, it was you who helped save my life, as well as the lives of my friends."

"My father and I were in the right place at the right time, that's all," she said. "I'm glad we were able to help. What I wanted to thank you for, though, was the way you stepped in and helped with the introductions when I showed up as… as the new professor."

"Oh, that was nothing," Claude said. "As the house leader, it's my job to be sure my fellow classmates don't run over the new professor. It's a joke, Teach," he added quickly, a small chuckle escaping him at the wide gaze Byleth had given him.

"Of course," she said, her shoulders relaxing and a crooked smile alighting her face as she dropped her gaze. "Nevertheless, thank you. It was a little easier delivering that news and getting acquainted with everyone with you helping."

"Well, if you insist on thanking me," Claude said, dipping his head to catch her eyes, "then you're very welcome. Wouldn't want our new professor getting cold feet before the first class, after all."

Byleth held his gaze – and Claude counted that as a win – as her smile grew into a fuller one.

"Out of curiosity," Claude said, "why did you pick Golden Deer house to lead? I mean, it's great that you did, we're happy to have you, Teach, but the other two houses seem to be more up a mercenary's alley, if you know what I mean. Black Eagles with Edelgard's ambitions, the Blue Lions with Dimitri's honor and noble intentions… The Golden Deer are pretty much a ragtag bunch of misfits. We're a fantastic bunch of misfits, I assure you, but… misfits all the same."

She actually gave a light laugh and Claude wanted to hear more of that. Yet, this was his new professor. Their closeness in age meant nothing… except that, perhaps, they could be friends, friends in a sense that Claude could not be with the other professors of the monastery.

"I'm a bit of a misfit myself," Byleth admitted. "But… to be honest, it was due to you that I picked Golden Deer House."

Both of Claude's eyebrows raised at that, but he gave her a quirked smile. "I'm that charming, eh?"

"Oh, please," she said, no doubt also understanding that their different roles would dictate how their friendship could grow in the monastery. Yet, she was still smiling. "It was actually after our first meeting. While Edelgard and Dimitri were flattering with their comments on my battle skills, you were… nice."

"…While I understand that's a compliment, it does sound a little inadequate," Claude admitted.

She laughed again. "Perhaps, but it is what drew me to the Golden Deer house in the first place. I was, and still am, overwhelmed with the idea of being a new professor – after all, I have very little idea as to what I'm doing – but I saw you and you immediately welcomed me here. Edelgard and Dimitri are friendly too, of course, but you treated me as a person rather than someone whose only skill lies with the blade. I greatly appreciate that."

Claude willed his skin not to flush at the praise and Byleth's sincerity. "Well, then… I'm glad my natural wit and charm helped persuade your decision. In all seriousness, though, I am happy to help and not just because I'm the house leader and all. If you need anything, come to me."

"Likewise," Byleth said. "I'll do all I can to help you and the other students here." She pause for a moment before adding, "There is, actually, one other little thing you could help me with…"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Could you show me where the personal quarters are again?" Her cheeks actually flushed and Claude couldn't help but grin at the sight. "I'm afraid I'm lost."

"C'mon, Teach," he said, gesturing to the left of the hall with a flourish. "Stick with me, now. I'll show you the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this game and I am upset that my work schedule does not allow me to play it more often.


End file.
